Kai vs Bowser
Kai vs Bowser features Kai from Kung Fu Panda and Bowser from Nintendo. Description Hungry for power and has failed to defeat their enemy, which feared and bad villain will come out on top?! Interlude Romn: Have you ever thought about being hungry for power? Like actually, you don't cram power up your mouth like that! Zombie: Yeah..... Right. Well anyways, we have Bowser, the evil Koopa who steals Princesses and fights Mario for a living! Romn: And Kai, the bull who has gone for mad for revenge on Master Oogway! Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a 'DEATH BATTLE!' Kai (From Kung Fu Panda Villain Battle Royale, Written by Me) Romn: Their was a time where Kai had a brother named Oogway, and the 2 made a great team. They fought evil and won many battles. Until one day, Oogway was badly injured. Kai carried Oogway to safety, but the travel took many days. Eventually, the 2 came across a secret panda village. The pandas healed Oogway, and taught the turtle to give chi. ' Zombie: ''But Kai saw power in Chi and wanted it all to himself. He started collecting chi from the pandas, but Oogway was forced to stop Kai. The 2 fought and their battle shook the earth, until Oogway won and banished Kai to the Spirit Realm. When Oogway went back to the Spirit Realm, the 2 had a rematch. Kai won and collected Oogway's chi, taking him back to the mortal realm. '' Romn: '''Eventually, Kai had collected nearly all the masters of china's chi, until Po showed up. Kai could not be sent back to the Spirit Realm with Po's Wuxi Finger Hold because Kai was a spirit, but Po sent himself to the Spirit Realm with Kai. Another fight begun between Kai and Po, but Po managed to master chi and give all of the chi to Kai, causing the great bull to explode from too much chi. ' Zombie: ''Kai's main weapon is his Jade swords attached to chains, which Kai can swing and fight admirably with. Kai spent 500 years in the Spirit Realm, meaning Kai's experience outmatched a lot of fighters. Kai has leaned to give and get chi, and with each chi he collects the bull gets stronger. Kai also has a big durability feat, able to smash through giant boulders at a rapid pace. Kai is also able to chuck giant boulders the size of about 1000 men into the air. Kai can also break through chain, which is an impressive feat. '' Zombie: '''You don't want to be flashing red at this bull! Kai: 500 years in the Spirit Realm... You pick up a thing or 2. Bowser Romn: I think I just wet myself just looking at this guy! No wonder even the name Bowser can already make an innocent man shriek and run into his house! Zombie: Bowser is a Koopa, basically a turtle with spikes on it's shell that can kick butt. Bowser has tried almost his whole life stealing Princess Peach over and over again.... But every time Mario, sometimes with Luigi and some Toads, defeat him! It's basically repeating the timeline but with a different plan from Bowser to successfully capture Peach for the rest of his life. Romn: But Bowser is no ordinary turtle. He is incredibly strong, and can shoot fire from his mouth. You don't see that from an ordinary turtle! Bowser is also a very good tanker. He has survived getting crushed by a castle, a Black Hole, and survived being thrown across the planet! That's something on a whole new level bro!! ' Zombie: ''Bowser also had very many tricks up his sleeve. Bowser has many Vehicles and Power Ups he can use to take his opponent down. Some Vehicle examples are his Clown Car, which can escape from a hard situation and drop bombs on the ground! Another vehicle is the Bowser Dozer, which can slice through his opponent in seconds! Romn: '''Some Bowser Power-Ups include the Mega Mushroom, which can turn Bowser into a giant for a short period of time. The Double Cherry turns Bowser into 2. The Cat Bell allows Bowser to turn into a cat and climb walls. That's some cool power-ups! Zombie: Not only the Power-Ups and Vehicles, but Bowser can turn into something dangerous without Power-Ups. Bowser can turn into Dry Bowser, which gives him extra protection from swords or anything sharp. He can even turn into Giga Bowser, which is a giant version of himself that can squish a human without any effort. And heck yeah, he can turn Metal! One punch on Bowser and you got a broken fist. Bowser: GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! ...Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH! Intermission Zombie: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! The Goombas waddled to their rightful ruler, holding the Eye of Agamotto. The ruler opened his eyes from his sleep, and smirked. The eye glowed green, almost calling to Bowser. Bowser stomped over to the Goombas and grabbed the Eye. Bowser laughed pathetically to prove his superiority to the world, but was stopped as a flash of green grazed Bowser’s face and grasped the Eye. Bowser’s eyes opened wide in surprise and turned around. Kai had appeared, and the bull pulled his Jade Blade back to him. The blade had the Eye wrapped around the chain, and Kai was the one who smirked now. Bowser’s skin turned hot red and he roared in rage. Kai quickly glanced at the Goombas, and turned them into Chi oner by one. Bowser’s expression went from rage to shock…. And then to extreme rage. Bowser lunged at Kai with fire burning up from his throat, ready to blast. Kai put his footing right into a fighting stance and also lunged at Bowser with his Jade Blades by his side. The 2 villains knew one thing. They would crush the other. FIGHT! Bowser breathed the hot fire right at Kai’s face, which shocked Kai. Kai quickly used one blade to shield his face from the fire while the other blade was used to attack. Kai struck Bowser right across the side of the face, with his blade, making Bowser have a streak of blood right across the face. Bowser could only grasp the blade by the chain and pull it toward himself. Kai was forced to fly forward right at Bowser. Bowser could only smirk as he crushed his fists together and slammed Kai right into the ground. Kai was dazed, and Bowser couldn’t stop Kai’s pain there. Bowser grabbed Kai’s foot and swung him round and round until he slammed Kai into the ground, who rebounded off the ground. Bowser charged up a heavy punch, and once Kai was in reach Bowser bashed his fist right into Kai’s spine. Bowser heard a crack as his fist struck Kai, and Kai blasted right into a wall. Bowser chuckled from his epic combo. Bowser: I will always be superior to you! Kai could only snort in rage before running right at Bowser with incredible speed. This surprised Bowser, which gave Kai the advantage. Kai swung his blade wildly at Bowser, slashing and hacking at Bowser multiple times. He did this for over 30 seconds before charging up a kick and ramming his heel right into Bowser’s gut. Bowser blasted out of the castle and slammed right into an ongoing car. Bowser knew where he was now. He was in the middle of the freeway…. On a car. Bowser: At least that pathetic brat’s gone! I’ll teach him a lesson sooner or later! As Bowser nearly leaped off the car, a blade struck Bowser in the gut, forcing Bowser to topple onto a giant semi. Bowser looked in shock as Kai leaped onto the car with Bowser. Bowser charged up a Bowser Bomb, until Kai finally got head-to-head with Bowser. Bowser leaped into the air and crushed Kai with his weight with his bottom. Kai gave a gasp of pain, but Kai couldn’t even react before Bowser grabbed his face and punched him at least 3 times before hurling him right into a motorcycle. Kai rebounded off the motorcycle and toppled inside a Semi window. Kai grabbed his head in pain, but another pain erupted as he realized it was Bowser yet again, clawing him rapidly. Bowser then grabbed Kai and performed a Flying Slam on Kai. Kai was nearly knocked out. Which Bowser could deal with. Bowser performed a Whirling Fortress on Kai before blasting a massive kick into Kai’s shin. Kai yelped in pain before blasting out of the car and out of the freeway. Kai eventually landed in the middle of a forest, slamming through plenty of full grown trees. Kai could only growl in hatred as he realized Bowser had done this. Kai watched as the Koopa King leaped out of nowhere and smashed his fists into Kai’s head. Kai landed on the ground in a heap, but quickly got back up. Kai slammed his head into Bowser’s chest, causing the Koopa King to fly backwards. Kai then hurled his 2 blades at Kai. One chain successfully sliced a massive cut on Bowser’s throat, and the other wrapped itself around Bowser and pulled Bowser to Kai. Once in reach, Kai kicked Bowser so hard in the gut the Koopa blasted through several trees until landing face-first into a boulder. Kai then hurled himself at Bowser, only to realize Bowser wasn’t his own self. Bowser had transformed into Meowser. Kai shouted in alarm as Bowser grabbed Kai and started playing with him. Bowser rolled Kai on his feet until Kai was dizzy. Bowser then scratched and clawed Kai madly until the bull shouter in pain. Bowser then grabbed a Giant Hammer and slammed it right into Kai’s face. Kai blasted into the air, yelling in rage. When Kai landed into the ground and got up, he realized Bowser wasn’t there. Kai started to walk off before a bomb dropped right on Kai’s head. Kai blasted into the air once again and into a tree. Kai looked up until to see that Bowser was in his Clown Car, but in the air. Kai could only struggle to fight back, but he couldn’t get up. Bowser leaped from his car and onto the ground next to Kai. Bowser: And that’s why you don’t mess with the Koopa King! I will always-''' But before he could say anything else a Jade Blade had entered his chest. Bowser shouted in alarm and in pain. Bowser slowly dropped to the ground, and Kai slowly started to laugh louder and louder. Kai: Now it’s your turn to die! Your chi will be useful. Kai grabbed his other blade and swung it at Bowser’s head. ''CLANK!'' Kai gasped as he looked down at his enemy. Bowser was made of all bones and the blade had done nothing! Bowser grabbed Kai’s head and hurled him into a tree. Bowser: '''Here I come! Kai punched the Earth with his bare fist, splitting a crack in the earth. Kai then grabbed Bowser and slammed him into the ground, creating a bigger crack in the earth. Kai laughed madly as he hurled both his blades at Bowser. One blade landed right into Bowser’s chest yet again, and the other one sliced Bowser’s left arm off. Bowser roared in pain, and couldn’t move in the Earth. Kai laughed and stood over Bowser. Kai: I will leave you to die you worm! I have other matters to attend to. Kai walked away, but a rumbling in the Earth stopped Kai. Kai turned around, revealing a Big….. Bad…. Bowser. The Giga Bowser roared with it’s one arm and giant hole in his chest. Giga Bowser grabbed Kai and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Bowser then cracked Kai’s spine with his knee and threw him into the air. Giga Bowser charged up a massive fireball from his throat until Kai was in reach. Bowser then fired the fire right into Kai’s body, turning the bull’s body black. Kai could only mutter a single word. “Im…..Impossible….” Giga Bowser finally lunged into the air, and turned his spiky shell downwards. Before Kai could even react, Giga Bowser smashed his spikes all over Kai. Blood squirted at the screen. Giga Bowser turned back into Bowser, his shell smeared with Kai’s body parts and blood. Bowser laughed triumphantly. Bowser: That’ll teach you not to mess with the Koopa King! K.O * Bowser grabbed the Eye of Agamotto from Kai’s dead corpse and went back to his castle to celebrate his incredible win. * Po danced in front of Kai’s dead body and stole his Jade Blades. Conclusion Romn: Who would think a turtle would murder a bull..... Zombie: A Koopa, Romn. A Koopa, not a turtle. Anyways, almost every advantage was given to Bowser. Kai did have the advantage in speed and experience, and both fighters had good defensive strategies, Bowser with his fire and Kai with his blades, but outside that every advantage was Bowser's. Bowser had so many Transformations, Vehicles, and Power-Ups that Kai would be dead in a few minutes. Sure, in the fight Kai did stab Bowser once or twice. But Bowser tanked a flipping Black Hole and a Castle falling on his head, which would instantly kill someone with no effort. A blade to the chest wouldn't be anything compared to that for Bowser. Romn: Kai did have the advantage with speed, but with all of his Vehicles, Bowser could do a lot of different things that would harm Kai. And yes, Kai did have the experience, being alive for over 500 years, but Bowser could deal with that with Giga Bowser or even Meowser. ' Zombie: ''Both fighters do manage to lose to their enemy heroes in the end, but in the real end, it was only a matter of Transformations, Vehicles, Strength, and Power-Ups would overcome Kai any day. Romn: '''Like like Kai got roasted! Zombie: The Winner is Bowser.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:"Heavyweight" Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles